


Prove It

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Numbers & Figures [1]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Making Love, Not really a drabble but close enough, Romance, Smooching, rated Mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Not really much to give a summary for. This isn't really a drabble, but it's pretty close, I guess.





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Now, before you say anything, I'd like to make it clear that I DO ship Aronnax/Nemo. But I also, for some reason even I can't comprehend, also ship Aronnax/Ned. I dunno. Maybe cuz their relationship (at least from how they're portrayed in the Doma publication version of the story) kinda reminds me of Malcolm and Trip for some reason....? Or maybe I'm just a hopeless nerd- which is not news to me.
> 
> 'Sides, as Dominic Keating once said, "It's cool to be a nerd!" 
> 
> In any case... nanu nanu! 🖖🖖🖖🖖

Soft lips ghosted across my own, then pressed more insistently. I parted my mouth and felt a tongue working its way in my mouth. Letting out a moan of pleasure, I rolled with my lover in the bedsheets, letting my hands slide down warm, broad shoulders in the process.

My lover, who was on top of me now, briefly pulled away to look down at me. "You don't regret this, do you, Professor?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a kiss.

And whence we parted again, I looked him in the eye and replied clearly, "Ned, stop asking me that. I will never regret this, because I love you." After a moment, a small smirk appeared on my harpooner's face.

"Then prove it with some, ah... _figures."_

I smiled up at Ned, trying not to laugh at his little joke. "With pleasure."

~Fin~


End file.
